The Forgotten Child
by SonOfRiptide
Summary: What happens if Katara and Sokka had another sibling one that's was forgotten and Abandoned. When he became free he finds himself improving and gaining powers that the world has never seen before. Will he forget himself in his lust for power to prove himself or will a certain blind girl be able to save him. Currently being rewritten the new name is - The Abandoned Storm Bender
1. Prologue

**THIS IS A NEW STORY IDEA I GOT AFTER THE ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE AVATAR NETFLIX SHOW WAS ANNOUNCED.**

 **I DON'T OWN AVATAR OR PJO**

* * *

Prologue:

My early life was never that great I was the unwanted child in a southern water tribe family, I had an older brother and sister that were both favoured by the respective parents of the same gender. In most families you find that the youngest is often the most loved and cared for because they were the 'baby' of the family, well obviously my parents didn't get that memo as that sure wasn't the case for us. In my life I would often find that our parents had left with my brother and sister to go teach them how to do what our parents do such as dad teaches my brother Sokka how to hunt and how to use certain weapons whilst my mother taught Katara how to cook, clean and everything else that southern water tribe customs required of the females. However my father never took me out hunting with Sokka yet I was older than Sokka was when he first started, I was never taught to cook or clean by my mother either. The only thing they ever taught me was that if I was ever taken by the fire nation I was to never tell them of my sisters gift, as she was a water bender something that the fire nation was desperately trying to eradicate from our tribe. For the 60 years the fire nation had been coming to the southern water tribe at least once every three months to slowly kill or capture any water benders that the tribe had to offer. They had done this until only Katara remained. Or so they thought. I hadn't told anyone this not my parents or my sibling, no one knew it but I had recently learned that I was a water bender too, I had been training myself for a couple months and at the age of five I was able to lift the water and create shapes of things twice the size of me. That reason alone is the one good thing that came with being neglected by my own parents, it gave me more time to practice my abilities and looking back on it now it was the best gift they had ever given me.

However back then I still hated the feeling I got every time I got ignored by my parents or laughed at by my siblings or shouted at by my parents for being 'lazy' that I didn't help out around the house or that I didn't help hunt for food even though I had never been taught the skills required like my siblings had. I remember multiple times that I had wanted to run away or for someone to take me away from the horrid south pole, and in the end I got my wish just not in the way that I would of wanted.

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~

It was a week before my sixth birthday, with Katara being seven and Sokka was eight was excited as my birthday was the first in the year which meant it was the only time that I was treated any better than the others. I heard the horn indicating a fire nation raid so I ran home as fast as I could however because of everyone rushing around I didn't reach my home until the raid was almost over anyway, when I walked in I found my mother and Katara being threatened by a fire nation man with a sword. He turned to me and smiled cruelly and was about to chuck me to my mother and sister when my mother spoke up "Please I will give you the information you want just please let my daughter go!" I looked at her shocked she was only willing to let Katara go, I knew that m relationship with parents was bad but I thought that she would at least want me to stay alive. The man only gave her a nod to indicate that she continue her statement "I will tell you who the water bender left in the tribe is if you just let her go please." This caught me off guard, I thought that the only water bender that my mother knew of was Katara so who was she going to tell the man the water bender was? The only one that I was aware of was... I then knew why my mother wasn't trying to ask for my freedom, she was going to tell the man that I was a bender, how did she know I never told her and I always made sure to practice my bending when she was busy doing something at home. That only meant that she didn't even know I was a bender in the first place that she was thinking that she was lying to this man if it meant the safety of only Katara.

"Fine then but if I find that you were lying then I will kill your whole family myself right in front of your eyes then leave you to live with the knowledge of what you have caused." My mother accepted that with a nod that if I was older and more perceptive I would have noticed the slight hesitation in it that showed that she didn't really know whether the person that she was about to say was really a water bender.

"You want a water bender then look no further than my son over there the one that you have got your hand clutched onto. I saw him water bending a couple weeks ago and knew that he was only going to give my family pain if I didn't tell you, I'm sorry that it took this long." My mother looked me in the eye and smiled sadly as if hoping that I would forgive her for basically sending me to my death. This caused me to collapse to the floor the only thing stopping me from lying down to cry was them man still holding my arm. I looked up at the man wide red eyes looking up at his cold hard gaze which seemed to soften ever so slightly at the look on my face, but hardened instantly back to what it was.

"Well lady you and your daughter are safe for now but if I find that this boy isn't a water bender then I will come back on my promise." He then turned around and was about to drag me out before shoving me back to my family. "Say goodbye to your family kid, although honestly if I were you I wouldn't even want to look at your mother." He laughed a cold almost evil laugh that sounded a bit like a cackle. I nodded to him and quickly rushed over to my sister as I could see the small tears falling from her eyes.

"I am sorry that this has to happen Percy but you know as well as I do that water benders need to be protected from the fire nation, it's our only chance to fight back." Katara whispered into my ear. This caused me to growl and let go of her from our hug.

However before I was far enough away that she wouldn't hear me whisper I said. "Then why me huh. I really am a water bender so thanks. You were always such a great sister" I said pouring as much sarcasm and bitter hate into my voice as I could to show her how she made me feel over the years. I turned away and walked back to the man who grabbed my hands and hand cuffed me using the handcuffs as a way to drag me by both hands leaving. Behind me I could here the sniffling of my sister and the encouraging words from a mother who seemed only slightly affected by the fact that she had basically just sold her own son to the people that had been killing people like him for decades. I was dragged onto the ship on the way I had seen the sight of Sokka fighting the fire nation men from afar and my father fighting them more up close both of them were pushing back the fire nation soldiers that were stopped by the man that was dragging me, the soldiers were told to retreat and that they had what they came for. The water tribe warriors each looked confused about what was said but none of them noticed me being dragged onto the boat as most of them left to find out what had happened and what was it that the fire nation took with them.

It was several minutes later where in the distance I could see both my father and Sokka rushing to the edge of the ice obviously having learned of my capture. I wasn't sure what to feel at the moment, I was happy that for the first time they were actively thinking about me, I was terrified of the thought that I was going to die, however I was hopeful as I wasn't dead yet which meant that I still had a chance to be able to escape or be set free. Maybe the man would feel sorry for me and let me go, or maybe I could learn to control the water under the boat to cause us to crash and sink so I could escape. Even at the time I knew that all of these ideas were wishful thinking that were never going to happen no matter how much I wanted it to.

Several weeks past and during that time I had been confined to one room in the ship that was dirty and dark and was the furthest point from the water making it so that at my level of control I had no chance of using the water to my advantage. I had been fed decent meals three times a day and was given a glass of water everyday so that I wouldn't die of dehydration. However the water I was given was never enough to be able to use to escape and even if I did try to use it to escape the amount of days that I would have to go without water would of made me too weak to carry on by the end of it so it wasn't worth trying. The last couple days I had heard my captors talk about us being almost there when they were on guard duty outside my cell, so from what they had last said I had only three more days until we reached fire nation only problem was that we were currently going past Earth Kingdom territory so we were weak to any Earth kingdom attacks that would take place. It was a couple days after this that I knew the Fire nation captors had jinxed themselves by one of the guards saying that the Earth Kingdom soldiers would never attack them, as several hours after he had said that the cell that I was in shook violently and a large spike of rock came through it. The rock then receded back to where it had come from before yet again striking the ship at a lower point, because of the attack the ship came to a complete stop and I could hear the voices of my captors shouting orders to attack back and then I saw an onslaught of fire coming from above me going to the ground below the ship. I walked over to where the hole in the wall was and found that if I jumped out I would fall around 10ft to water, a distance that I knew that I would survive but would still be painful for me. So I got on my knees and slowly started climbing down the side of the ship so that I could get to a more painless position, I had gotten around 3ft down when one of the earth spikes broke where I was about to put one of my hands causing me to slip and lose balance. I fell the remining 7ft to the water and found that the water broke my fall almost completely so that I felt no pain or anything when I made contact with the water.

I swam to down the water a couple hundred metres the way we came from knowing that the lace that we were currently at and the state of the ship that even if they do win this fight they were never going to turn around this thin a river with how badly the ship was damaged only half way through the fight. Once I had got far enough away from the ship that it was only a small spec in my sight did I swim to shore, once I was at the shore I walked around a mile before I collapsed of exhaustion a tree not taking any notice of where I was. I woke to find a small girl with light green eyes that seemed slightly glazed, her jet black hair covered was tied into a bun at the back of her head with only a couple strands of hair on her face. She was dressed in silk clothes that screamed 'super rich' with everything about them from the design to the material. "So your awake then." Her voice was slightly rough compared to Katara or my mother but was still feminine, I wasn't really sure whether it was a question or a statement so I answerd anyway.

"Yes?" She smiled broadly at that but I wasn't sure if it was because I sounded so unsure about my answer or if it was the fact that I was awake.

"Cool, so what's your name? My name is Toph Beifong and I live in the house over there." She pointed in the general direction a small set of large houses bigger than anything I had seen before. Each of the houses had to be as tall as the boat I'd been in for the last couple weeks and were about the same width and height as well with houses maybe being slightly bigger. Another incredible thing about the houses was the fact that they weren't made out of snow and ice like all the houses in the south pole that I had seen all my life.

"Oh hi Toph my name is Perseus but you can call me Percy." Toph smiled widely and gave my arm a small punch, she then followed it up with a hug. "Uhm do I know you? You seem to be awfully familiar with me." This caused Toph to let go and look away, from the small glimpse of her face before she turned away she looked crestfallen. "Oh sorry if I offended you I just wasn't sure if we had met before sorry.

This caused her to brighten up and smile at me, "No I can't say that we have met although you don't look like your from around her. You look like you come from those water tribes." This caused me to perk up, this meant that she knew of the place I lived maybe with her money I can be sent back there to see my family again, but do I really want to be sent back? Maybe I can be adopted into another family, maybe Toph's. Then again what about the looks on both Katara and my dads faces as I was leaving they both looked horrified and ashamed but on the other hand what about my mothers face she showed almost no guilt about giving me to people that would of probably killed me. I made my decision I was going to stay in the Earth Kingdom and make a new life for myself. Obviously I had been lost in thought for awhile as the look on Toph's face was impatient and angry. "Hey I asked you a question are you from one of the water tribes or not?".

"Oh uh yes of course sorry I was just thinking about certain things, anyway uhh yes I am from the southern water tribe and I was hoping is there anyway that I could stay with you. Even if it is only for a couple days as I don't have anywhere to live right now." Tophs face looked excited at the prospect until seconds later she seemed to remember something.

"I'm sorry I can't you see I well I'm not actually supposed to be out her, my parents always try to keep me locked away in my room as they feel that as I am blind per say that I can't be trusted to go outside on my own. Also yes I know it may not look like I'm blind but trust me I am, the only way that I am able to see you and I was able to find you was a special skill I have been developing since birth. Lately I have become very good at it as I have been learning off badger moles. What I can do is with my Earth bending I can sense the vibrations of the Earth and what each one is caused like such as you standing is causing enough vibrations for me to be able to see your general size and shape but none of the specifics like eye colour and hair colour or size." This was incredible news not only was that the coolest power ever but I had found another bender that didn't want to kill me or shun me.

"Hey I'm a bender too maybe we can learn together?"

"That's great I always wanted another Earth bender to practice with."

"Ah ah ah I never said I was an Earth bender." A large smile was on my lips at the look on her face trying to figure out what I meant.

"Ah hah that's it your a water bender! That's awesome whilst obviously not as cool as Earth bending as you know the ground is way better than any water can be." Her face was almost split in two how large her smile was and I could tell by how small noises were escaping through her mouth that she was finding it difficult to not laugh.

"Right is that why if you look on the map you will find that most of the world is taken up by water, You have no control over what most of the world is made out of unlike me so hah I win." This caused Toph's eyes to ever so slightly narrow and for a second I thought that she would hit me or something, however I was kind of right apart from the fact that instead of a fist coming at me a rock went flying over her shoulder and straight at my stomach. I doubled over in pain and the fact that the attack had knocked the wind out of me, I looked at her shocked for a second before a plan of my own formulated in my head. "Now that wasn't very nice was it. What did I ever do to deserve that?" I then used a conveniently placed puddle and lifted it in the air to just above her head, with a small flick of my wrist the water fell on her head leaving her hair and clothes soaking. This caused a shriek from Toph which was followed by a growl and another stone coming at me, this one though was very obviously aimed at my head, I dodged the stone this time and decided to rush over to her. When I got close enough I tackled her to the ground and pinned her down, we fought for control both of us spending the whole time laughing profusely. For a while I was winning keeping her pinned down however another rock hit me on the side of the head so I reflexively put my hand to my head which she used as a way to spin us over. Her grip was far stronger than mine which I wasn't sure whether it was a Earth bender thing or if she was just stronger overall but with it she was able to keep me pinned until I gave up and let her have her victory.

When she noticed that I was no longer struggling she gave a whoop of excitement laughing at me whilst jumping in the air in joy that she had beaten me. At that moment I realized that being with this girl hanging out with her and playing games with her made me the happiest that I had honestly ever been. I looked up at Tonks and found her staring at me. That was the moment that I knew that we would be friends for a long time, maybe not forever as the likelihood of that was low but my young mind knew even then that we would be good friends and would stay that way years to come.

1 year later

Whilst I never got to actually stay with Toph because Toph didn't want to risk her parents finding out that she had been sneaking out so we made me a home in the cave that she had first started learning to Earth bend. It was a large mountain that was only a mile or so from her house so it was easy enough to meet up when we could although most times she would come to my little cave so that we could train in the small room that she had made the day we had built it. She had built the room as somewhere we could train easily, or well somewhere that she could train easily with the mountain being pretty dry having no river coming from it or under it. This meant that my only source of water was the water that was in the air which took large amounts of effort to extract from the air. This meant that instead of extracting the water from the air I used the air itself as my weapon which meant that my control over water was much larger than if I had only used water because I had to learn to be able to control even the smallest parts enough to be able to make a large enough attack for it to be effective in anyway. I was only able to learn this in the time that I did because I had the threat of being pummeled by Toph if I didn't learn to fight back, another way that I learned to fight back was by learning close combat fighting if I ever had the opportunity to get close enough however Toph learning from her mistake in letting me close one time that we were training where I had been able to knock her unconscious without her being able to land a blow. This skill was trained a lot more as I had needed to learn to hunt for my food as Toph wouldn't be able to bring me food all the time, this meant that I had learnt to be stealthy enough that Toph could only find me if she was really concentrating.

However in the last year I wasn't the only one that had improved, Toph was now able to change the environment of our fight in seconds making it harder for me to prepare for fights if the very ground we were standing on was changing to make it easier for her. She had also learned an incredible skill where she could move the rock under my foot so that I was unbalanced allowing her to attack while I was regaining my balance which opened me up for it. Overall each of us had learned our new skills and showed it in our fights which were always friendly and as of yet no one had faced a worse injury than being knocked unconscious for 20 minutes by myself to Toph in the aforementioned incident where Toph let me too close.

Today though was one of the days where we didn't train as every so often when either of us don't want to train we both decide to go out to do something different and so today we went to go check out the village nearby called Chin village it was a place that was known for it's hatred for the avatar a notion which was quite common these days as many believed that the new avatar abandoned them at the start of the war and left them to fight the war themselves. The village itself was nice however it was quite small compared to Gaoling so we were only able to spend only a couple hours there looking around all the market stalls that were situated around the town. However as disappointing as the trip was there was one thing that was definitely good, when we went past the townhall there was a stall that had animals everywhere in cages as if they were selling them. There were chicken crows and crocodile bears but the one that caught my eye was a lone hawk monkey that was sitting off at the side in a slightly more secure cage, it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen and just being near it made me want to pick it up. It was a small monkey type creature that was the size of my head at the largest, on its back it had two large hawk wings that looked strong enough to carry the bird several miles within seconds. We were walking past it and when I stopped to have a look Toph who had been walking slightly behind waked right into me knocking me to the floor. To the shop owner it must of looked like she had pushed me or something as them man rushed over shooing Toph away no matter how much she tried to protest the man wouldn't let her explain what happened. When I got up I thanked the man but told him that she was my friend the man didn't look like he believed me and asked me what it was in his shop that had caught my eye. I pointed towards the Hawk monkey which caused the man to smile at me and pat me on the back, "Well your in luck then lad, this little rascal has been causing me trouble so maybe you could take him from me as a favor, hey maybe he could also help defend you from that friend of yours over there. What do you say huh, you take the hawk monkey from me as a payment for me helping you out with that young lady over there." My eyes went almost as wide as the tennis ball eyes the hawk monkey had at the statement. For several seconds I couldn't formulate any words all I could do was nod my head at untold speeds that were making me feel dizzy from all the movement.

"Yes! Uh sorry mean yes please sir I would gladly take the trouble maker off you if it would help you out." This caused the man to smile widely and reach into the cage and pass the hawk monkey over to me and placed him on my shoulder. "I think that I'll name you Coco after your fur" The man gave a hearty laugh and waved goodbye as I walked back over to Toph who had a confused look on her face.

"Sooo do you want to tell me what the hell just happened and why you now have a pet?" This made me smile but I walked past her and indicated that she follow me as we walk back out of the town.

"Well you see that man saw how you bullied poor old me by pushing me over and thought I needed protection from you so gave me this little guy to help keep me safe. Say hello Coco." Toph face palmed at the fact that the guy thought that she had pushed me over causing me to laugh and give her a little shove with my shoulder. She pushed back and we ended up shoving each other all the way back to the cave.

two years later

By now both me and Toph were above the normal level of adults in our own bending, as Tophs special connection to the Earth allowed her to have a stronger and more powerful connection to her element. However my skill had been forced upon me in the hopes of surviving the wrath of Toph, with me of creating a whole sub-section of water bending with my ability to control the water in the air. We had also found another place to practice that was next to a large lake but was some how still hidden and enclosed. We used this for training instead and it has allowed me to have more access to my element and have lately being destroying Toph in fights, I can now control almost half the lake as I could do around 1/4 of it and it was around 2.5km long 1km wide and around 400 metres deep which meant that I had enough control over water to be able to use that much water to surround Toph so she couldn't escape. However the one time that I did do that tactic I collapsed in exhaustion allowing Toph to win in the end so really I may be able to control that much water I could only hold that control for slightly over 3 minutes before I fell in exhaustion and almost fall unconscious just because I needed to sleep.

Nowadays I never really thought of home deciding instead to concentrate on having a good life with Toph and also making ourselves as strong as we can so that neither of us can get looked down upon like we both have been. Which so far had gone well with the constant distraction provided by Toph my life now was never normal or uninteresting, such as now for example we were about to start practicing our bending by using our new training area as a place to fight. Both of us were standing as still as a statue staring at something different for me I was staring intently at her ready for any slight indication that she was going to start attacking, whilst Toph was staring blankly at the floor in front of me probably doing the same sort of thing I was with her unusual method of sight. A slight shift of her right leg indicated that we were starting, this movement was soon followed by a large rock hand appearing out of the ground and was reaching over to grab me, I leaped to the side narrowly avoiding the large hand and then cut the fingers off the hand using the air. I quickly sent a follow up attack at Toph herself by gathering a ball of water the size of Toph and separating it to form 12 sharp spears, I fired three of them at her that she countered with a large stone wall, the stone wall gave me the opportunity to fire off three more spears but this time I didn't change the spears to ice making it so that on impact they made the stone wall wetter. I carried on sending three spears at a time until I no longer had any, I then gathered a larger bit of water and changed it into a large spike and a pair of handcuffs, just as I was about to fire the large spike at the wall the ground under me shifted almost tripping me to the floor if it wasn't something I had been getting used to for years now. When I regained my balance I looked up to find the large stone wall moving in my direction, I quickly used all the water that I had gathered in the stone to gain slight control over the stone and shift it enough for me to jump through the hole. "So you learned a new trick have you? I swear you seem to find new things to do with your water bending every couple months." This caused a small laugh from me but right now I couldn't afford to get distracted if I didn't win this, well I don't know what I would do the prize for it is... I didn't have time to finish the sentence in my head as three large chunks of rock came flying at my head from all sides except the side that Toph is. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for me however they were all placed in the exact way that I would usually dodge with one down low then another above that but slightly forward and another just behind that one, except the last one was also the one that was behind my head thus even if I move forward it will still hit me. This created a triangle of stone that was difficult to avoid if I didn't show another trick that I had been working on for the last couple months, I lifted both my arms up and then a large clap of my hands which resulted in me collecting enough water to create a small water Tornado type of thing that lifted me high in the air. This ability allowed me to control the speed and movement of the tornado whilst I was at the top the whole time able to see everything going on so I could control it better so it could gain me the advantage. "God damn it Perce I can't see you properly now I don't know how high that stupid thing has lifted you." This time I did laugh except it was a small evil cackle that seemed to crack up Toph as I heard a small laugh from her.

"Well you know me I will use every advantage I can get even if it means blinding you!" This was followed by a cackle from me and a flick of my wrist caused me to drop to the ground and the miniature tornado to go to Toph and pick her up so that she was blind in the air and unable to move properly. I then made a fist with one of my hands and turned the tornado into a cage with a bottom on it so that it wouldn't allow her to see. I also made sure that the water in the cage was the cleanest possible so that Toph couldn't try and do one of my tricks of controlling another element through an impurity in it or something of the sort.

"Ahh God sake Percy I swear every time we fight since moving to train here you have won what can I actually do to beat you? You are single handedly the most annoying person I have ever fought against." This confused me as I thought that I was the first person that she had ever trained with, who else was she training with and what was this feeling that I had right now.

"Well I'm the only person you've ever fought against, right?" This caused her to stutter for a couple seconds which only further confused me Toph was never at a loss for words that's just who she was, a smart mouthed obnoxious know it all. That was one of the reasons that we were friends really because of that side to her, and that fact that now of all times was the one time that she didn't have anything to say was bringing on feelings of confusion and this other feeling, the feeling feels familiar yet slightly different. The feeling kind of felt like when I lived in the south pole and I would watch my parents interactions with my parents.

"Well you see Perce lately there have been multiple other people that I have been practicing against, the first being a tutor that my mum hired when I accidently showed that I was an Earth bender when I was too angry to control it. Then also you know those times when I said that I was busy going to things after school well really I have been going to an Earth bending fighting club called Earth rumble V. I've only been doing it so that I can beat you, since we have been training at the new location you've been improving so much more than me that well I needed to go somewhere that I can see myself improving and beating people that I don't get to do when I fight you." This made the feeling slightly lessen but it was still there however my confusion was increased tenfold.

"Wait the reason that you are taking part in this tournament is because you aren't winning enough against me? But how does that make any sense? Toph what happened when we both first started to train together in that dark cave with no access to water? What did I do to allow me to be able to beat you?" This put a thoughtful look on her face and for several minutes she stood there thinking over what I had asked.

"Well I guess you learned to control air and to fight close combat so that you could see me better."

"Exactly Toph I adapted I learned to fight in a different way so that I had a fighting chance, I know that the way of an Earth bender is to stay as strong as the rock itself and to never shift but look at me what was I able to do today? I was able to bend the rock with the water this means that I was able to do something different whilst still doing and being the same thing. So what I'm saying is that look for things that you can learn to do without changing how you already are." This yet again set Toph off to think for a couple minutes to think up an answer.

"So wait are you saying that I should do that and quit Earth rumble V or what?" This caused a large sigh from me which made Toph go red in the face.

"No Toph I'm not saying that as it gives you a way to learn and practice these skills without me knowing like I do when you aren't here it will be good for you so that you can bring new things like my new tornado and my pseudo earth and water bending." This stopped her for a few seconds leaving her to ponder on what I had said.

"Oh ok then thanks for the advice an I'll look into what it is that I can learn."

"That's all I ak Toph."

2 years later

And learn she did within the next couple months she was able to have slight control over sand an ability that she had continued to hone until she was able to control sand as if it was regular stone. Another thing that she had done with the sand was learn to see with the sand so that if she ever went to the ocean that she wouldn't be blind, also with the sand she learned to grind up regular stone to turn it into sand grain this allowed her to perform sneakier attacks that her usual Earth bending wouldn't allow as the stealthiest attack she could do back then was chucking a rock at your face. Now however she would use that rock as a distraction to cause a large bit of sand to plant your feet to the ground so another rock can come over and take you out. As well as her learning Toph had been extremely busy with Earth rumble V so much so that her parents were starting to notice that something was going on which was saying something. The reason for her busyness as of late at Earth rumble V is the fact that she had become the champion of that place around 8 months after my advice with her sand bending being a key part in taking out some of the more intelligent opponent, something that many Earth benders were not known for. As of late I also had become quite busy with Earth rumble V as Toph had found a loop hole in the rules that allowed me to join the only problem was that I had to beat the current reigning champion which at the time had been Toph. Let me just say, we gave the spectators exactly what they were paying for with the fight being one that had been talked about for months, with it being slightly over 4 months ago and it was still common to hear people there talking about the fight. The show runner had instantly asked for a rematch the following week however I had refused saying that a fight like that would be for special occasions such as me entering the competition. After I had refused him he sent me to the bottom of the competition meaning that to be able to fight any of the top fighters that Toph fights I would have to work my way up. This was something that I was still annoyed about even if I had been working towards it so much over the last couple months that if I win my next fight then I will be moving into the big league fighters.

Apart from Earth Rumble V me and Toph had stopped training as if we still did training we would have no time for anything else and even though we take part in illegal fighting arenas doesn't mean we weren't still kids thus we used the rest of our spare time, that Toph could get away from the house for, we used on doing things like exploring places we hadn't been to before or just spending the day playing games or talking. Today was one of these days with both of us sitting at the top of the mountain that I lived in, it was a place that we came to often as for me it had an incredible view and for Toph as it was one of the places that she felt the most in touch with the Earth being at the very peak of what it has to offer. "So Toph how are those lessons of yours going with that master Yu guy?"

"He well I think he means well but he has been teaching me for over two years and he has only taught me basic things that too a months training with you to learn. And your not even an Earth bender!" Her little rant left her gasping for air which set off a round of laughter from me which gave me a punch to the arm from Toph, this only caused me to laugh harder and receive another punch and a death glare form Toph. "What is so funny? I don't get it what is so funny?"

"It was your face after your rant you looked as red as a tomato." This earned a small chuckle from Toph before her eyes widened and she punched me in the arm again except this time it was a bit lighter.

"Hah hah hah. It's not my fault my dad only wants to let me learn so far. I know you don't really understand and all but still it sucks having shitty parents who seem to care more about other things than you." This stopped my laughing and any sort of happiness that had been in my mind, I know that I hadn't ever told Toph about my life in the south pole but what right does she have to guess that I had a perfect little life, if I did why did she think that I had stayed away for so long. What did you think that the only reason that I stayed was for some rebellious, childish notion.

I decided that if this is what Toph thinks then I better teach her the truth, when I spoke my voice was ice cold and had a deadly edge to it.

Toph POV

I don't know what I said wrong to Percy but as soon as I said that I hated having a dad who treats you worse than something else his face just fell and if looks could kill that cold stare would of slaughtered millions. When he started speaking everything was cold and I'm not just speaking of his voice a small blizzard started picking up around the both of us. "How can you just say that huh? What do you know about my life before we met? Why do you think that I never wanted to go see my family in the south pole huh? Well I'll answer all of the above for you, firstly you can say that because your ignorant slightly self absorbed about your supposed daddy issues. Well let me just say at least your dad knew that you existed mine seemed to think I wasn't even there, the only parent that ever acknowledged me was my mother and that was only to demand that I do something for her and then get punished severely if I'm not able to do it. Hell because of these punishments I've gone two weeks without any food just because I wasn't able to catch us any food because my father had never taught me how like he had my brother. Second question, you know nothing. Lastly the reason I never go see my family is the reasons I gave you seconds ago and also one key fact is that well my mother is the one that gave me to the fire nation to die so that her life and my sisters life could be saved. She gave up the life of her own son, and after it looked as if she held no feeling of guilt for doing it, otherwise I might of been able to forgive her but the look of complete satisfaction killed all and any chance of me being able to forgive her now and forever. And to top it all of the fact that my sister had never said anything against it with my father and brother not even noticing me being dragged onto the fire nation ship even though I walked basically right past him shows how good of a father and brother they were to me to not even recognise me. So yes I do know how it feels to have a father and mother that prefer something else over you except for me it was blatant favouritism towards my brother and sister. This left me in shock what family would or could hate Percy he was kind and loyal, caring and protective, strong and deadly and best of all he was my best and only friend, the thought that someone could do something as vile as set him up to die at the age of 5 years old was something that I thought wasn't even possible but apparently proved by his own mother that it was very much possible.

"I'm... I'm sorry Percy I didn't know I just assumed that you had given up hope of seeing them again." This seemed to calm him down slightly but only slightly he still seemed slightly on edge and the blizzard was still there only more controlled and weaker than it was before.

"It's fine I shouldn't of expected you to know as I never really had the courage to tell you and I guess that hearing you say all those things just set me off so much that I couldn't control myself properly." I gave Percy a nod and a punch to the arm that seemed to calm him enough for the blizzard to stop and most of the tension in his body seemed to disappear almost instantly, with that we just sat their for hours in each others embrace neither of us noticing or caring about the time.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE IDEA OF MINE I HOPE TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY BUT I CAN'T BE SURE IF I WILL BE ABLE TO DO THAT. LET'S JUST HOPE FOR THE BEST THOUGH!**

 **~SonOfRiptide~**


	2. Reunited

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**  
 **I DON'T OWN AVATAR OR PJO**

* * *

1 Year later

It was another year gone by and in terms of improvement this was the slowest year that either of us had ever had as all of our time was spent at the arena thus we got tones upon tones of practice in fighting however when it came to learning new skills neither of us ever had the time or the energy to learn something new with us having 5 fights a night and with the added bonus of having to sneak Toph out of her house away from her heavily suspicious parents it was becoming impossible to do this all. I had multiple times asked if Toph wanted a break or if she wanted to run away for a bit for a holiday of sorts yet every time Toph shut me down saying that this is where she belonged it was what she wanted to do for now. Currently, Toph was just finishing up possibly her last fight of the night against the boulder and if no one challenged her then it would be the last fight of the night overall. As even after a year and a bit of me being I this damn competition there is still a rule saying that I can't be the Earth rumble V champion because of the fact that I am a water bender which whilst it was good for me as it meant that only Toph could get challenged by the crowd it also meant that Toph would often be tired to the point that I had to carry her back to her house most nights, both from lack of sleep and having to do the extra fights this was becoming more and more common. It only took 20 more seconds for the boulder to be out of the competition leaving the 'blind bandit' to be able to leave if the crowd challenge her. Even to this day, I can't get over the fact of all the names in this place being terrible including my own, with the name 'Poseidon' being my arena name which truly set in stone my idea that this place just didn't allow good names. Anyway we stood there waiting for a couple minutes to see if there would be anyone that thinks that they could beat Toph, this time, however, some kid around our age steps onto the arena wearing traditional Earth kingdom garb yet if you looked closely you could see what looked like tiny arrows on his feet and whilst covered there was some blue paint on his forehead that I'm guessing is also an arrow. I don't know why but the color and shape of the strange looking paint was vaguely similar to something that I had seen in a book that I had read when we went to the Gaoling library one time. The kid was small and feeble and had no ounce of muscle on him yet he seemed to almost be glowing in power if you looked close enough to see the aura of him. This was something that I hadn't seen before apart from myself and Toph except he seemed to be at a higher degree than I had ever seen with me and Toph. Toph and the boy seemed to talk for a bit and Toph seemed to get angrier and angrier every time the boy talked to her. Toph having had enough talking stamped her feet causing a slight tremor in the ground which to everyone else was just an Earthquake to catch him off balance, however, I knew that it was a cover for her to create enough sand to beat him quickly. She then lifted both her hands up with the Earth in front of her following right behind taking the shape of a large fist around the size of the small boy, Toph stood there waiting for something that every spectator watching her no idea what, even I had no idea as all I could see from her was the slight look of panic in her eyes that was only usually there if she couldn't see. However, this answer didn't make sense this time as both she and the boy were standing on the ground meaning that she should be able to see him. Yet Toph still couldn't find the boy, the only thing that I could think of was that the boy was somehow blocking her method of sight but that seemed impossible. I looked again at the boy looking extra carefully at the marks he had on his body when I looked at the ones on his feet I saw that his feet weren't touching the floor. Of course, that's what the marks were, they meant that he was a master air bender, but wait he was only like twelve like me so who could have given him the tattoos as there weren't any air benders left to give them to him them. The boy's feet soon touched the ground and was instantly locked to the floor by Earthen shackles tightly around his feet, this was immediately followed up by the Earth fist launching itself at the boy knocking him back to the edge of the arena.

The boy groaned audibly even from the other side of the arena I could hear him, Toph then went for the finishing blow with a large rock flying at the boy. The boy leaped up and just as he was about to knock the rock back all the sand that she had created earlier wrapped itself around him stopping him from doing his air bending on the rock thus getting hit by the rock and off the fighting area. When the boy fell I saw a boy and a girl jump out of the stands as fast as they could and make their way towards him, however, the thing that caught my eye about them was the fact that both of them were wearing traditional southern water tribe clothes. I didn't think I'd ever meet others from my home village. I raced after them to greet them and talk to the boy about him being an air bender, however, when I got there I saw a scene I'd hoped I would never have to see. Next to the boy were older versions of my brother and sister. "Hey, Aang come on we need to get you out of here so that I can heal you." Then what happened next is something I have no idea why I have no reason for what I did except a cold feeling in my chest before I did it.

"No need for that sister dear." I then jumped down next to them causing all three of them to jump away from where I had landed. I then waved my hand and some water appeared from the air and I placed it on the air benders wounds. The water glowed a bright blue and the cuts and bruises disappeared in an instant, when I turned to look at the two siblings I found two looks of confusion and amazement. "Oh come on sister don't tell me that you've forgotten the brother that you abandoned, I know it was almost seven years ago but still. Hey, the anniversary for that day is coming up care to celebrate?" This, however, caused the siblings to share a look of understanding with each other and then both of them raced over to me and engulfed me in a hug, it didn't last long before I pushed them both away with my pseudo air bending sending them both to the ground.

"Wait what is going on here, Katara, Sokka who is this boy? Why is he calling himself your brother?"

"Ah well you see young air bender I am what can be known as the betrayed child of their perfect little family. You see almost seven years ago I was sold out to the Fire nation by our dear mother. How is she by the way? I bet she's really proud of herself that day."

"Wait what but Katara's mother was nice to me. She seemed like a good person why would she give her own child to the fire nation, I don't believe you!" This caused mixed reactions from the small group, I gave a small laugh at his naivety whilst Katara let out a small sob and Sokka just had a look of pure shame.

"Percy please forgive us, we know that we didn't treat you correctly but after you left all three of us realized how badly we had treated you." Katara pleaded tears were now pouring out of her eyes as she looked at the face of the brother that she had long thought of as dead.

"Firstly I will never willingly forgive you even if your part to play was as minor as it was and secondly, you said all three of us but there are four of you what happened to the fourth?"

"Mum she well she hasn't been the same since you left, the only reason that she was nice to Aang was the fact that he reminded her of you and that you would be the same age you would have been. However, as much as she had been mourning she still believed that it was all your own fault for you leaving and that she had treated you like any mother would in her situation. Father and she would have divorced if not for the fact that southern water tribe culture doesn't allow it for the tribe chief."

"Yeah sorry, Katara but no matter how much you say that you changed I've got a good life here, I'm one of the top fighters of this place, I have the best friend that I could ask for I the way of the blind bandit as you know her. Lastly, I am one of the most powerful benders that exist today so no I don't think I will go back to a life that I associate with the feeling of being alone and weak, so good day to you and hope that you get what you're looking for." With this I used the air to push me up to the fighting area to make my way to Toph who I knew had been listening on the conversation. "So how much did you hear huh?"

"Well I heard enough to know that you think I'm the best friend you could have and I have to say I 100% agree with that, I mean what could be better than me?" This made the both of us to start laughing profusely before Toph went rigid and turned completely around to face where I had talked to Katara and Sokka. I turned to look what she was glaring at to see the air bender kid Aang I think it was. He was walking to where we stood and was desperately trying to avoid eye contact with me or Toph.

"Excuse me I know that it may not look like it but I need your help I need an Earth bending teacher and you seem like a perfect teacher so I was wondering if you would like to be the Avatars Earth bending teacher?"

"Yeah no thanks same reason Perce over here doesn't want to come with you so please leave me alone I need to get back home and you and your friends have stopped me enough as it is." With that, both of us walked towards the exit yet before we could leave a hand was on the both of our shoulders.

"Look please I know that you are the person that is supposed to teach me Earth bending I had a vision that showed you in it a couple weeks ago. It was a sign that you should be the one to teach me to bend not some brainless fighter like the boulder but you. So please consider my offer and help me take down the fire nation and the fire lord with it, without you this war could last another hundred years. Is that what you want? As trust me the Earth kingdom will not last that long or much longer than this summer either as the fire lord plans to use the approaching comet to destroy the Earth kingdom once and for all and there is no way that you can fight him back then unless you help me so please."

"It's still a no if it comes to being like how you say then we will fight back then but for now we have no interest in the war especially if we have to go with those two." With that Toph pointed to Sokka and Katara who were only around 3om away staring at us probably hoping that we would accept Aangs offer.

"What why they have nothing to do with you? You have never even met them yet you seem to hate them." This ended with a large snort coming from Toph.

"I may not know them doesn't mean that I haven't heard enough about them to hate them."

"But that isn't fair they have said repeatedly that they are sorry about what happened with Percy here yet neither of you seems to be accepting it." This time before Toph could answer I spoke.

"I haven't accepted it because one apology doesn't account for years of neglect to a young child now does it? If you seriously think that it should then you have been seriously blinded by air nomad teachings because trust me it does not." This made Aang lower his head for only second which was enough time for me to grab Toph's hand and jump away with a push of the air. Hopefully, the jump should be enough to get us away from them for long enough that we could lose them. We landed in the middle of a large forest that was only a couple miles south-east of Tophs house so I sped off with Toph only a step behind me both of us using our bending to push us further so that we could get away faster. When we got to the walls of Tophs estate we slowed to a halt both of us puffing in exhaustion from the energy spent, however, we soon got over it enough to properly sneak Toph into her house using my water bending as a platform to Tophs open window. And with that, we both said our goodnights and made our way to our own beds with mine being little over two miles away.

Aang's POV

Ok, this is going to cause some problems I guess then with the person that I believe is supposed to be my Earth bending teacher is apparently friends with the long lost and extremely angry brother of my two companions. Also if what the both of them say is right then that means that this boy is an incredible Water bender himself and could teach me some things that Katara might not be able to do yet or a different way of doing the same thing, whatever it is that the boy can teach. However, this same boy is the reason that I don't have an Earth bending teacher right now so I need some way to bring him to my side so that I can convince him to try and convince the girl. Wait now that I think about it I don't even know what the girl's name is that I'm trying to get to teach me. That gave me an idea, maybe the owner of this competition might know who she really was and could tell me so that I could talk to her without Percy around that might help. With that I told Katara and Sokka that I was heading out to try something leaving them both to sulk about what had transpired earlier in the night, I then opened my glider and flew off toward the arena. When I was there I soon found the owners office and heard him arguing to someone the other voice sounded extremely familiar, that's when I recognized it the voice belonged to that fire nation boy that had been following me since the start of the year. I was about to run off when a voice said, "Nephew I think you may find one of the problems we are discussing right outside that door." This was another voice that I knew it was the voice of the old man that was with the boy he was a calmer person than his uncle yet seemed more powerful in a way that I couldn't really explain. I froze up too scared to move and in that time the boy burst through the door and fired a small blast of fire at me that I narrowly dodged. I tried to attack back but the Earth all around me covered me up completely so that all I saw was darkness. "See Nephew I said that we would find him here, this is what a positive attitude gets you." This has resulted in a huff of annoyance by the boy and a small chuckle from a man that I could only assume was the leader of the arena.

"So as I was saying earlier I saw this boy and the two you mentioned talking earlier as well as those water tribe children you mentioned, the boy and girls seemed to not like this boy and his friends very much so I ask why do you think that they will come for him?" Ok this was confusing who did we talk to earlier that Zuko could be interested in, I mean unless he is talking about Percy and the girl then there really isn't anyone else and the man was right from the way they both reacted to us then I very much doubt that either of them are going to come to help us as they made it very clear that they both hated my friends and I guess that I would be included in that by association.  
"Whilst that may be true I don't doubt that this boys friend can make a convincing enough argument that they will come to their aid and please set all of your best Earth benders on the job of protecting this cage I want it constantly watched by at least three people at any time of day." This put me off guard why was I the avatar only bait for Percy and his friend I mean seriously how can these two be any more of a danger to the fire nation than I am. Hell, I'm supposed to be the biggest threat to the fire nations rule possible yet here I was being down classed to bait to two people that were completely self-taught and to further that one of them is even blind yet somehow I am still a lesser threat. What the hell are these two capable of?! With that, I sat down to meditate on everything that I had seen the two of them do from all of their fights to see how good they really were.

Katara's POV

It had been a couple hours since the talk with our lost brother and both of us still refused to talk to each other both just sitting there guilt-ridden and ashamed with our past selves when it came to how we had treated Percy. I looked up at the position of the moon and found to my surprise that it had been a lot longer than a couple hours really hell it was around three hours since Aang had gone on his own to do something that at the time I hadn't really cared enough to listen to. Now, however, I was worried Aang had never left before for this long without telling us it would take him a while and I'm 99% certain that he didn't tell us anything of the sort. I quickly woke Sokka out of his grief to get his help for looking for the lost monk. It took a while but eventually both I and Sokka were checking all the places that he could be until the last place on our list was the fighting arena that we had gone too earlier that had caused both of our guilt induced stupor. When we entered the arena we saw a large Earthen tent-like shape that had a slightly larger cage around it, the tent was surrounded by Earth benders that we saw Earlier in the fights. "Hello, water tribe peasant I see that you are here looking for your precious avatar friend well guess what I will hand him over if you show me to your little friends or you bring them here." This confused me what friends could he be talking about? Obviously amused by my confused expression he continued. "I talk of the boy and the girl that you talked to after the avatars fight the ones that seemed to share my dislike for you although I'm betting for completely different reasons than I do." Oh no he wanted Percy and his friend, but what could he want with those two over the avatar the boy that he had been relentlessly hunting since he had been released from the ice.

"What do you want with him!" I shouted to him the aggression in my voice I didn't even attempt to hide something that made him smile widely in almost a predatory way making his already disfigured face look almost monstrous.

"Ahh so you feel protective of this boy, why is that huh? He seems to hate you enough what reason could you have in wanting to protect him in the place of your precious avatar. Ohh maybe you have a little crush on the water bender? Is that it?" The look of disgust on my face gave him all the answer he needed and seemed to get a look on his face for a second before a large grin came upon his face larger than any that I had previously seen on his smug face. "I know now! There was a story among the fire nation soldiers that was used if any of the soldiers ever felt any remorse for what they did to all the families that they took parents from. It was a story of how a water tribe woman sold her son out for her own life, it was a story that signified that we weren't the monsters merely those that would stop monsters like that mother from hurting anyone else like the poor boy that was betrayed. Well, let me guess that women, that monster was your mother and thus that boy that we want is your brother. Am I right or what huh? Is your mother a monster. I didn't need to answer for him to answer the look on both mine and Sokka's faces were enough to tell him that not only that it was the truth but also that he had struck a nerve something that he obviously took pleasure in. "So do you want to grow up and be just like your mummy when you're older? If you do here's an opportunity to do so, betray your brother and his friend for your friend. What do you say the daughter of the devil." Every second that passed by was excruciating as I considered his words, I knew I shouldn't trust him after all the attempts on our lives that he has been a part of but something in me knew that I had to try everything we could to save the avatar so that we could end this war.

Minutes passed by and I finally made my final decision. I looked back at him and gave a nod in acceptance, "I will find my brother and give him to you, in exchange I expect Aang given back to us safe and unharmed as otherwise I will tell both of them of the trap thus taking away the only advantage that you have over them." This was given a nod by Zuko and he waved me away. However from next to me I could hear protests from Sokka about how we shouldn't do this as it will destroy the only chance we have to bring the family back together but I didn't listen the only thing on my mind was bringing the avatar away from the fire nation and ending this war once and for all.

Tophs POV

As always I was woken up with the same old routine, get up and dressed then I clean my teeth and have breakfast and then I was lectured by my father on why I should stay in the house at all times because I was too weak to do anything else as I was blind and defenseless. What I don't get about this same lecture was the fact that he never thought about how I was able to find my way from my room to the dining hall every day at the exact same time and still think that I couldn't 'see' whilst my sight might not be the same conventional way but honestly my way is just so much better yet he still seems to think that I'm useless. It's just so frustrating that the only person to ever truly understand my gift is Percy yet honestly he is also the only person that was stopping me from doing what I wanted to do by leaving with the avatar and Percy's terrible siblings yet the idea of betraying Percy like that was beyond something that I was willing to do even if it meant freedom from this place. I had returned to my room after breakfast and like every day I was spending half an hour to extend my senses as far as I could to try and get further and further, my reason for doing this was that I was trying to sense far enough to be able to sense Percy at his house from here as it would allow us to set up a rudimentary form of communication that whilst only working one way would still be useful. Today, however, I felt a pair of vibrations walking towards the front door of my house that I recognized from the night before. They belonged to none other than Perce's siblings, they walked to the front door. I went to go stop them but I heard the sound of the guards moving towards the door meaning that they had already knocked. Almost half an hour later I was called down by my father saying that I had visitors that claimed they were friends with the avatar. When I walked into the room I found both Sokka and Katara sitting at the table with my mother and father with what I could only assume was lunch at the table from only the slight shape of something on the table was available for me to see.

"So Toph these children have come here claiming that they need to speak to you on 'Avatar' business honestly I didn't believe them but they said if I didn't believe them that I should ask you and you would confirm it."

"Before you speak we need to talk to you it's about Aang he is in trouble," Sokka spoke with a slightly shaky voice that made me push my senses so that I would be able to sense their heartbeats for the rest of the conversation.

"He needs your help and if you can maybe convince Percy to help the people that have Aang is a fire nation prince and the whole of Earth rumble V's best except the obvious people that are missing." Throughout the whole of Katara's statement, the only time her heart jumped particularly was when she said that she needed our help, as far as I could tell the rest of it was the truth.

"What are you talking about girl! My daughter is weak defenseless and blind she cannot save you on some rescue mission for some boy no matter who he is. And how do you expect Toph to convince this Percy boy she doesn't know him, she doesn't have any friends!"

This set me off my father had the nerve to declare to them that I was weak, that did it even with or without my father's approval I'm going to help Aang even if Percy doesn't decide to help. "I will do it, however, I doubt that Percy will help with the likes of you being apart of it even if it is the Avatars life in danger." This was received by a nod by Katara and a sad smile from Sokka.

"What... What.. How do you expect to help to help these two against an army of Earth bending professionals and a fire nation leader, you have been hardly taught the basics in Earth bending! I can not allow you to leave this house and I will enforce this o matter what. Guards take Toph to her room and stand watch outside her room don't let her out for anything!" With that 10 guards gathered around and were about to lead me to my room before I sunk into the floor and reappeared in the entrance to the house. From the distance, I could hear a faint scream of surprise by both my mother and father and then the sound of footsteps running this way with Sokka and Katara being chased by the Guards. I quickly used the same trick than the one that I had used earlier to transport all three of us a couple hundred meters towards Percy's house.  
"Wow uhh, thanks Toph we wouldn't have been able to do what we are about to do without you." This time what Katara was saying contained no lies which were confusing to me as I knew that she felt that she was lying when she said she needed our help to save Aang but she wasn't lying when she said that she couldn't do it without us. What could that mean as they basically mean the same thing don't they? Anyway, let's just get on with this so that Katara and Sokka can be on their way back to wherever they are heading.

"Ok then just follow me and I will take you to where Percy lives." It took us a couple more hours but we finally made it to the large cave that we had set up together all those years ago. From the outside, the cave was impossible to see as it required either water or Earth bending to get in as there were two entrances. The first was the original door that used to be closed up before they decided to make it more secure, the second was a small stream of water that if you froze it and then moved it you could get through however if you didn't the water current was too strong and would push you back hard. "Alright, can the both of you please step back so that I can open the door." Both of them gave a nod and stepped away from the Earthen door I had to open. With a slight flick of my wrist, the door flew open revealing the large building that it was from the inside. We didn't get much time to admire mine and Percy's work as just as all of us had walked in the door we were covered in ice none of us were even able to move a muscle so we couldn't bend. Percy turned up from around the corner in the direction that his room was with his hands up like he does when he is expecting a fight.

Percy POV

I heard the movement of the front door so I decided to walk over to go say hi to Toph and ask why she was here so early normally we don't meet for another couple hours as we use this time to make up for loss of sleep from the tournament. To add on to this suspicious activity I could here voices which meant that there was more than one of them and I'm pretty sure that Toph would never bring someone here so that meant that I got followed here last night or something of the sorts. I immediately reacted by collecting some of the water from the waterfall and collected it all up and shot it out at the entrance, I then solidified the water around the intruders so that they couldn't Earth bend as I live in a cave thus I would be at a large disadvantage against them even if I was the better bender. When I walked around the corner I found Toph followed closely by Sokka and Katara, I quickly unfroze the ice around Toph so that I could ask her why she had brought these two to my house even though I had made it clear that I didn't want to speak to them anymore than I already have. "Toph what the hell are they doing here! Why did you bring them into my house when I clearly don't like them nor do I want to speak with them?"

"I'm sorry Perce but it's an emergency Aang was taken by a Fire nation Prince and the rest of the Earth rumble competitors,so Katara and Sokka came to find me so that they could get help from the both of you. What do you say, do you want to save the avatar?"

"Ahhh I hate you so much Toph! Why do you always drag me into all this stuff."

"You love me really!" Her large smile wiped away any anger that I had left in me as it was just so innocent looking that it was funny.

"Ok... Ok just stop it please." She quickly stopped and gave me small punch on the shoulder and lead me towards the other two. "OK so what's the plan in this escape attempt of yours then?"


	3. Fight for Aang

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR AVATAR**

* * *

Ty lee POV

10 miles south of Gaoling

I was finally alone, both Mai and Azula had gone off to train somewhere in the woods and had left me in charge of reports of the fugitives or the Avatars location. This was the first time that I had been on my own since I had join Azula's god forsaken team, I never wanted to leave the circus but I knew from past experiences that if I didn't give her what she wanted she would of been worse and worse until I had no choice but do exactly what she asked. She was just too stubborn and self righteous to see anything wrong in her getting her own way every time that she can. To be honest with myself I didn't really believe in the whole fire nation world domination thing and I had fully intended to stay out of the war if it wasn't for Azula and her so-called elite team. I just hope that we can end this quickly so that I can get back to what I enjoy doing at the circus as being a hunter of the avatar and his friends isn't what I want to be spending very long on.

We had lately hit a downfall in Avatar or Zuko related spotting's thus the already boring job is so much worse when there isn't any action in the first place, hell our spies in the Earth Kingdom hadn't heard a thing about even the general location or direction the avatar is. However, our luck seemed to change as half way through my well-deserved break a messenger came running into the tent carrying a scroll in his hand, I quickly snatched the scroll away and read what it had to say. Sighting of both the Avatar and Zuko at the Earth rumble V competition in Gaoling as well as two potential issues for the fire nation with high powered Earth and water benders. I quickly gave the letter back to the messenger and told him where he could find Azula and Mai, I also told him to tell them I have already started packing. Thus I ran out of our large tent to my personal tent so that I could gather my things first. We know where you are Avatar we're coming for you and this time you can't escape us.

Zuko POV

We were so close now, any moment the avatar's friends and the Water and Earth benders will be here to save their precious Avatar except with the help of that water bender girl I will be able to bring three captives to my father and finally have this banishment taken away. My honour will finally be restored by my father the fire lord and I will be the great prince that I once was, what I should have been. The only downside to all this is that I actually sort of enjoyed travelling with my uncle, he has been there for me through the hardest parts of my life and has been more of a father to me than Ozai ever has. No matter I will address that problem as it comes, for now, I will concentrate on gaining that chance to rejoin my father at the throne and step up like his predecessor as I had dreamed of for years.

The next couple hours of waiting was tedious at best with none of the brainless idiots that call themselves bending champions having anything interesting or intelligent to say to make the wait anymore than mind-numbingly boring. All of them were constantly changing shifts anyway so I never would of been able to hold a conversation worth having in the short amount of time that each one stood guard for. The most interesting thing to happen during the day was the reinforcement of the Earthen cage every three hours, which in itself was still only slightly interesting the first couple times before it was just as interesting as the waiting. Just when I thought that the girl wasn't going to keep her end of our supposed bargain, three people came barging through the door with it being the girl and her brother and the Earth bender girl. Everyone instantly got into a fighting position including the girls brother who had the stupid boomerang in his hand. So the girl had decided to show up in the end with everything that we needed with all three of them here. Wait three? Who's missing? I re-checked the group and found that the water bender boy wasn't there, I looked around the room and surprisingly I wasn't the only one to have realised this with the Earth benders looking around terrified of everything as if he was just going to appear. Next thing I know I hear a high pitched scream from the other side of the room than the other three and we turn to find one of the Earth benders, the boulder I think it was, completely surrounded in ice yet the boy was nowhere to be seen.

Toph's POV

When all of their backs were turned I used it as a distraction so that I could use the sand that I had created earlier for the plan and slowly spread it all across the arena so that I could easily use it mid-battle against anyone that I needed instead of having to consciously move it to them. The next part of the plan was for me Katara and Sokka to start attacking so that none of them suspects that we had done anything that would cause suspicion while their backs were turned. Within seconds we had neutralised most of our opponents with most of them either frozen or covered in or sunk in Earth, this left two of them having been knocked out by Sokka's boomerang and three left up including the apparent prince of the fire nation. As planned we left the last three for Percy so that he could at least of taken part in the fight, also it was a way of sending a message to the fire nation that someone was more powerful than their prince even when he has two people to back him up.

Percy then came out from his hiding place a smile on his face as he slowly walked towards the centre of the arena, by now everyone's attention was on him. I could tell that both of the remaining Earth benders were afraid as their heart rates were sky high and their bodies were fidgeting nervously in away that wasn't normal to how both of the two fighters normally were. Percy was using his control over ice to slowly freeze everything in the arena so that the whole building was just a frozen wasteland, this was a show of power to exert fear in them as well as a way to lower reaction speed so that the split second that they were slower would allow him to win faster than the fight would of already been. "So are you ready to get beaten you worthless water scum." The fire nation prince shouted over obviously thinking that everything that he was doing was all a bluff and that it was Katara that was doing all the ice.

"I don't know are you ready to lose here, I really don't want to be here so if you would kindly let us just take the avatar I would quite happily leave you with your pride intact." This seemed to rile the boy up enough that he attacked first sending a large fire blast at Percy which Percy easily countered with an air blast up and on the way down he shot a barrage of ice daggers at him. The fire nation boy jumped back desperately and fired a large wave of fire on the ground where Percy was about to land, Percy easily swiped this away by using wind to push the fire slightly in another direction just enough so that it missed him. Percy then ran at the boy with an ice knife in his hand in an ice pick grip so that it was facing down when he was around 5 metres from the boy he used the ice beneath him to push him up so that he had the height advantage. The boy created a pair of fire knives holding them the same way Percy was. They fought constantly for minutes upon minutes, the fight was too fast for me to be able to properly sense the fight even when I gave the both of them a thin coating of sand I couldn't detect every one of their movements no matter how hard I tried. However, from an outside perspective, the fight looked even with neither of them gaining any ground over the other.

Zuko POV

This fight was anything but even I swear I have never seen anyone so young be able to handle a knife as he can with him being able to weave through all of my attempts to hit him whilst getting damaging hits to places like my spine and my main arteries and my Central nervous system. Each attack that I did was met with thin air and a cut to my body that I decided that enough was enough, I leaped away from the boy and kicked my leg producing a large fire blast that would kill on a touch. I knew that if it did touch him that I had just lost one of my prisoners however I would of still won the battle and I would bring the other two water tribe members instead of this boy. However when the fire reached him he just lifted his hand and the ice went up to it and froze the fire so that there was just a ice wall in front of him. This shocked me in my place and I gave very little struggle as he willed the ice wall he had created to wrap around me and bind my hands and feet so that I couldn't bend unless I used my dragons breath to melt the ice. However, I was never particularly good at this skill and that would mean that it would take well over an hour of constantly breathing out to be able to melt enough that I could break the ice out to escape. By then all of them would be far gone and I would have failed my mission to regain my honour and join my father. All because some child some how could freeze the hottest fire that I could possibly make, I had sent at him a fire hot enough to burn on contact yet he still just lifted his hand and froze it like it was nothing!

Immediately as I was fully frozen the Earth barrier fell as the two remaining Earth benders fled and the Earth bender girl opened the cage up revealing an obviously sleepy and weak Avatar. The Avatar fell to the ground as soon as he saw that he was safe with his friends having rescued him, he fell asleep on impact with the floor not paying any attention the pain of banging his head on the floor. The two water tribe siblings rushed over to help their friend whilst the remaining two talked heatedly whilst looking at him probably talking about what they were going to do with him. Before either of them could come up with a solution a voice came from behind them, a voice that I had long since hoped that I had to never hear again. It was the voice of my dear sister "Oh thank you, everyone, you have definitely made my job so much easier!"

Percy POV

I turned towards the intruding voice and found three girls at the doorway, the girl in the middle wore fire nation royalty wear and had an air of superiority to her, she had long brown hair that was tied up at the back and was overall small and fit from years of fighting. However, her aura was anything but superior with it being a dull grey which usually meant that she was feeling misery, except from the fact that their was sparks of red in it meaning she contained hidden anger that she was containing rather well. The girl to her left was wearing bright pink crop top with pink trousers and she also had brown hair that was tied up so it went down her back together. Her body size and shape showed a more flexible and agile fighting style than the other girl, her aura was in large contrast to the other twos with hers being bright and happy. To the right the girl was wearing a blood red robe with black parts in the middle also she had jet black hair that came down on both sides of her face. Her arms were more muscular which meant either bending of some kind like I'm guessing the middle girl is or a weapon of some kind, her aura was one that showed boredom and a longing for more, which was a mix of multiple colours. I'm sometimes still amazed by how useful my aura reading skill came in useful. The fact is that it's not really reading their aura's as well I'm 99% sure that you can't do that instead I have learned to detect the pheromones that the body produces for each feeling that they feel, I have also made it so when I concentrate on this power my mind separates each of them and makes each different pheromone to a different colour so that at a quick glance I could see what the dominant emotions they were feeling at the time. This also meant that if I studied them I could tell each and every emotion that they feel and how much they were feeling it compared to the other ones.

Anyway everyone that was able to get in a fighting stance the trapped prince and unconscious avatar forgot about. The three girls walked over to us confidently as if they viewed us as no challenge now that the avatar was incapacitated, "So are you ladies here to fight or can we leave peacefully, hell if you let us leave we will give you prince Zuko over there." All three of them stopped at once and turned to look at the person who spoke, Sokka, and looked at each other as if they were conversing over their decision. However, if you looked at the one wearing the pink you would be able to tell that she was eyeing up her opponents as if searching for any weaknesses that she can exploit. This gave me an idea, as soon as she looked my way I met her eye and forced myself to blush and tripped over a small bit of ice that I had pushed up just before, this caused her to giggle and turn away. What this did was make her think that I was just some love-struck clumsy boy that would give me the element of surprise in a fight when I am nothing like that, this means that I have a large advantage if she tells the other two her findings. From the way the other two were looking at me eyes rolling I'm guessing that she did, from the corner of my eye I could see Toph and Katara look at me questionable I only gave them a mischievous smirk and a wink. This seemed to confirm Katara's suspicions probably of the fact that I had fallen over on purpose like I had however Toph being blind wasn't able to see it so just shrugged and turned to the three girls in the centre of the room.

Finally, all three of them took a step away from their little huddle so that they were yet again all in the same line that they arrived in, "While we appreciate your offer we have to say no as we didn't just come here for Zuko here." She gave a small gesture to the watching prince and continued. "No instead we came for four people to take to the fire nation. I will let you leave boy if you give us the avatar, Zuko and the two fighters from this very competition that are among you. Give us all those and we will let you and your sister leave if you don't then well we will have to take them from you another way."

"No way we're not going to just give you our friends you will have to go through us to get them," Sokka replied as if appalled at the thought of betraying his friends and me and Toph. I gave him a small thank you smile as however little it would have meant to whether we fought them it was still a nice gesture that reminded me of the fact that this Sokka seemed like a good person, unlike the one that I knew when I was younger.

"Honestly I was hoping that you would say that. I just gave you the option to see if you would betray your friends here for your freedom." With that all three of the girls charged with the middle one conjuring a blue flame, the one on the left running forward quickly to close distance whilst the last one produced knives from her sleeves or somewhere there and started throwing them at us. The girl in pink came rushing towards me thinking that my slip earlier was a sign that I was the weak link in the group from her earlier evaluation.

"Percy just so you know if she hits you she can somehow take your bending away for around ten to twenty minutes so avoid her if you can." I gave Katara a nod of thanks before focusing on my charging opponent. When she got around 3 meters away she flipped over my head and went for a kick to my head that I dodged and used the ice on the floor to create a small dagger that would allow me to have some space from her hands if what Katara said was true. Also it would allow me to use the weapon I am most comfortable with if I do lose my bending. When she landed she tried to go for another strike to just above my left hip, which I blocked with my left arm and then used my right hand to cut her unprotected stomach just deep enough to slow her down in a fight. Next she grabbed my right hand and then used her free hand to aim another hit at the same place as last time so I used my left hand to knock her approaching right hand away and then I slammed down on her left hand that had grabbed my arm injuring her arm also to the point that it would more than likely be useless for the next couple minutes which was all I needed. I then attempted to sweep her legs, to which she simply flipped over my head for, this time however I was prepared for this as I sent a blat of air at her pushing her high enough to hit her back on the roof and again injure herself however on her way down I noticed that she made no attempt to save herself so I reacted quickly and caught her as she fell as I knew from that height from the injuries that she had sustained she would almost definitely die.

When I caught her I noticed that her eyes were half closed and her face was in a grimace of pain, this probably meant that the air blast was a bit more powerful than intended and hit her back harder and caused a lot more damage than intended or wanted. I quickly turned her over and found her clothes mostly torn from getting cut on impact on the roof and a large cut all along her back from her neck to her left hip in a diagonal across her back. I collected some water from what was left of the ice and collected it on her wounds slowly healing the damage that I had caused in my eagerness to end this fight so that we could all leave and escape unharmed. After around three minutes of using the healing powers of water bending I was able to heal the cut from being around 3cm wide to being only half a centre metre. I then placed her down gently at the wall and left to go help my struggling friends with the other two girls. When I rejoined the battle field I found Katara facing off against the girl that used the knives whilst Toph and Sokka were fighting the leader of the group, both fights looked one-sided with Katara winning her fight against the knife girls whilst Toph and Sokka were losing against the groups leader. I ran over to Toph to help announcing my approach by sending a blast of air in her direction knocking her off balance giving Toph an opportunity to further knock her off balance by shifting the ground under her feet with a quick kick of her leg. This was quickly followed by a boomerang to the head by Sokka which pushed her down further so that when she looked back up she looked dazed slightly, she quickly recovered and got up to face me. "So Avatar have you finally come to... Wait your not the avatar, how have you beaten Ty lee already surely she took your bending didn't she? Wait where is Ty Lee also? What did you do with her?" By this point the girls eyes were aflame with anger at all the thoughts of 'what I did to Ty lee' and I could see through her aura that she was feeling protective about this girl.

"Well you see firstly I'm the water bender you spoke of who fights here and secondly your friend is over there by the wall. We had a bit of a mishap where I hit her too hard against the wall and severely damaged her so I had to spend some time healing her and she might need to spend a couple days sleeping so that she can get all her energy back. Except from that she is fine and has no long-term damage only a bruise on her arm and a small cut on her stomach that I have already healed, apart from that she is completely fine and I did none of what you are insinuating to her which by the way is disgusting to think of a twelve year old like that." This stops her in her tracks and she hurriedly looks over to her companion and then attacks me violently. She starts off with a large blue fire at my feet, this caused me to jump into the air and before I could react a lighting bolt came out of her fingers and hit my chest. It did enough damage to push me to the ground, luckily for me her rush to create the lightning bolt made it weak and done very little damage except burns on my chest. I fell to the ground and created a thick wall of ice around me and then started healing myself with the water in the air, the wound was soon healed enough for me to be able to move my arm but only barely. I dissipated the wall of ice and sent it at the fire bender girl who burned a hole in the wall and then sent another lightning bolt at me. This time I was prepared and leapt out of the way and made the ice beneath her grab her legs and quickly spread up her body stopping most movement. The trap didn't last long and she was soon out of the ice however it didn't really matter as Toph sent Sand to chain her down and I sent a chunk of rock at her with the air, this further knocked her down allowing the sand chains to take better effect. By now Katara had finished her fight and was helping me cover her completely in ice faster than she could melt it, when we had finished covering her she couldn't move anything and would be in a frozen state until enough was melted for her to be able to breath.

I then rushed over to a profusely sweating and tired Toph from the extra powerful chains she had needed to create the sand and ice prison that the incredibly powerful Fire bender was in. "I see that it took a lot out of you, must be growing weaker with that old age of yours huh." This was a call back to a previous conversation that we had had months ago when she had constantly been rubbing it in my face that her birthday was before my and 'therefore she was older and I had to listen to her'.

"Oh shush you I though I told you to never talk of a women's age. Here I thought I taught you some sort of manners guess I was wrong." Toph's as always sarcastic comments ever present.

"Oh was that what you were trying to do, I just thought that you were trying to mock your parents at the time with the hour-long rants about your parents that came before any of those talks." As much as I would like to say that this was either witty or a joke at all I had seriously thought that it was just Toph mocking her parents and not some attempt to teach me the manners I had never been taught in my early life.

"Oh god, I swear on the spirits some times you are just plain stupid." This caused a small chuckle from behind us by Katara but the both of us promptly ignored her and went carry on with our conversation.

Just as I was about to reply to her another loud bang was heard outside and for the second time in the span of an hour all of us turned to the door to find possible threats, At the door was the Gaoling police-like group that was there for the rich only and made it so that if the rich needed someone to blame for any minor problem they may be having the group will generally find someone that they can get away with blaming and lock them up for crimes they generally didn't do. Yeah Gaoling was that corrupt, in some ways it was worse than Ba Sing Se while in other ways it is better and safer place to live. This police group was one way that it was more unsafe to live here as it allowed the rich to get away with anything and do anything as long as they keep paying the tax for this group to keep open. Many times I personally had been accused of things however my popularity at the fighting arena made it very difficult to even attempt to put me away quietly. As much as all this was true however they did help lower crime rates over all and stop any fights or robberies that happened around the city if only so they can collect favours from the people around the city.

The group was in full battle armour with them being in layers of chain and a small layer of iron plating, their weapon of choice was a large spear and a sword at their hip in case the spear got damaged or blunt. There was around thirty of them in total with each one being tall and muscular a physique they used to scare people into believing certain people committed crimes that they didn't actually do. "Stop right there fugitives we have been sent by the Bei Fong family for you kidnapping their daughter and using her as a hostage for money, give her up peacefully and we will leave you unharmed otherwise we will be forced to cause damage." From the fact that they could beat us they obviously not seen either our last fight or paying very close attention to the arena as there were unconscious people every where and the fact that these people thought they could do any better than the people that we had already fought was almost laughable.

"And who do you think you are to challenge us? Tonight alone we have taken down two royals of the fire nation so what says we can't do the same to you as we have already done to them? Who are you to say that you are better than the elite team from the princess of the fire nation herself when even they couldn't beat us? Do you still think that you can beat us? If so please bring it, I think all of us can agree we need a cool down from everything that we have been through tonight." Whilst my speech didn't quite have the desired effect of making every one of them quake in their boots and run away in fear of being killed or something of the sort but I had at least hoped that it would have been good enough to get a couple of them to run. However, this was not the case with not one of them running in fear at the mention of us doing what we had today, what it did do though was cause doubt among them from the constantly changing colours of their aura giving me that idea as well the way they constantly looked around at each other as if looking for confirmation of whether they were staying or not.

"Well better luck next time Perce." The hushed voice of Toph said trying to give me support with my speech not working.

"It was worth a try you know but hey maybe I can work on it and scare them next time right like they've already been after three times in the last year so we're bound to meet again so that should be easy enough." This elicited a small round of quiet chuckles across the group before everyone once again concentrated on the fight at hand. The Gaoling police had their weapons raised ready for any sudden movements from any of us, I was about to start and end the fight by blocking the exit when I felt myself being pulled under ground and then chucked back out seconds later. When I came back up from the ground I found me, Toph, Katara, Sokka and Aang, we were only a mile from the arena and around 3 miles from my house and 2 miles from Tophs house. "Thanks for that Toph I doubt any of us can really be bothered to fight all those guards after the fight with that fire nation group." This only received a nod from Toph before she fell to the ground and bended it to create herself a small tent, seconds later you could here the faint sound of snoring coming from somewhere that wasn't Aang. I soon followed Toph and gathered the water in the air and froze an ice tent that should hopefully last until tomorrow, I fell asleep within seconds not caring what the other three were doing, if they were staying or going to their old camp site.

Katara's POV

With everything that had happened tonight me and Sokka soon went to join Percy and Toph on the floor as both of us were too tired from the fight with the extremely powerful and skilled fighters from earlier. None of us really know who they were only that they were at least fire nation nobles as one of them was given Omashu once it was taken by the fire nation. We also knew that all three of them were highly skilled in their particular expertise and the fact that Percy beat that bending stealing one and then proceeded to beat the fire bending one that is probably both their leader and the most powerful among them with minimal help from Toph and Sokka. In the time it took him to beat the both of those I was able to beat one of them who was arguably the least powerful among them, and then to also be able to beat that Zuko boy a feat that I have only ever seen Aang do yet my younger brother could do it through self taught techniques and no training with a master like I had received. What was he capable of? He seemed to of been able to adapt his water bending to be able to control a second element like air, something that until I saw him do it I would of doubted was possible and that it was only people trying to make things up to make him seem stronger than he was. That was one of the reasons that I ended up telling both Toph and Percy about the fact that I was supposed to sell them out to the fire nation prince.

~~Flash Back~~

"Right so how is this going to work? Are we going to go all I or are we going to fight stealthily?" Percy asked when he approached us, this caused lots of relief as it meant that he was going to help us 'save Aang' which would make my plan of giving them to Zuko in exchange for Aang a lot easier than I thought it would be from the way that Percy reacted to the sight of me and Sokka earlier.

"Well, I was thinking that we go all in and attack them from the front whilst someone attacks the rest quietly from the back so that when Zuko is on his own he looks around for support and instead finds none. This will open him up for a second and allow us to easily beat him whilst he is distracted." Everyone was quiet for a couple seconds soaking in Sokka's idea of an attack plan, looking for any flaw or problem in the plan.

I decided to try and input something so that I don't tip off either of them that I was going to sell them out. "Uhh how about it's reversed, there is one person taking the attention by taking most of them out and the rest of us attack them when they are distracted by the person that attacked them from behind. I think that will be the only way we can get Aang out safely."

Before I could carry on both Toph and Percy looked at me curiously and seemed to have a silent conversation that only included slight tilts of their head and eye movement. "You're lying!" They both said at the exact same time that it was scary.

"Wha… Wha… What do you mean I'm lying? What could I possibly be lying about, huh?" I was desperate to not give myself away but I couldn't help the stuttering at the start as I tried to come up with an answer that would work apparently I didn't do it well enough as both of them were now glaring and Percy looked just about ready to leave.

"We know you're lying as I can sense when you are lying as I can feel when you're heart beat goes up which is a sign of lying as well as when you sweat more the rock gets wetter. Percy here can tell your lying from what I just said after I told him as well as his own special ability he has been developing that allows him to be able to see people's aura as he calls it as it allows him to see the different pheromones that the person is letting off and be able to tell what emotions they are feeling dominant and if certain feelings are being felt then he can tell certain things like lying. Such as when you said that he saw nervousness, fear and cautiousness all at once which generally points to that person lying or in a life-threatening situation which you're not I at the time." Toph proudly announced destroying any hope that I had of being able to easily convince them to give themselves up for the sake of the Avatar's freedom.

"Uhhhh. I have no idea what you're talking about." This caused a snort from Sokka that made both Percy and Toph to turn to look at him for answers.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay out of this and hope it turns out for the better." This further annoyed the two of them who both turned to look at me and I felt that I was going to be killed by them.

"What the hell aren't you telling us, huh? I've had enough of you lying here, we will leave you to do this on your own if you don't tell us why you're lying to us with information that we could to help you save Aang." What should I do? I either tell them the truth or they leave and we can't do the plan anyway. This was going to be a hard, as either way I will have to destroy my plan and make it so that I can't trade their lives for the avatar's and now that I had to tell them they wouldn't agree to it and that means I have to convince them to give themselves up or I have to try to make a plan to be able to beat the Zuko boy who has thus far been able to beat everyone in our group sometimes that included Aang. If Zuko could beat the Avatar what does Percy expect to be able to do against him?

"I... I... I hoped that it wouldn't come to this I'm sorry." I whipped my hand out towards them controlling the water to grab them and hold them against the chairs they were sitting on. I slowly controlled the water until it completely covered both Percy and Toph so they couldn't bend themselves, however before I had even turned away all the water was frozen and pushed right at both me and Sokka knocking us off our chairs and onto the ground. We were then immediately chained with Earthen chains so that I wouldn't be able to bend my way out.

"What the hell is going on her? I thought you wanted our help, not just some ploy to attack us and try and restrain? What is it that you're really doing dear sister?" If I had the ability to move in the chains then I would have probably hung my head in shame by this point, however, all I could do at the time was let out tears that I had been holding in since I had agreed to betray my sibling again. "Ahh, so you think that if you cry and look sad that I'm going to regret tying you up for attacking me for no reason. Well hate to break it to you but that isn't going to work no matter how hard you try."

"It's not that I'm just confused... Ever since you left I've wanted to make it up to you for everything that we made you go through as a child yet with this whole Avatar thing I'm not sure what to put first. Making things right with you or saving the Avatar, I had to make that very choice a couple hours ago and I promised to bring you to the person that took Aang in exchange for you and Toph. I did what I thought was right, while I do want to make it up to you the life of the avatar is the most important thing right now we need to protect him and train him as well as we can so that he can face the fire lord before the new comet falls and grants the fire nation unimaginable power once again. Surely you understand the feeling of confliction, like maybe you felt it when you escaped the fire nation soldiers that took you, did you ever think of coming back home to us? If you did that very feeling is what I have been feeling constantly." This seemed to soften his face if only slightly before he turned away and put a hand on Toph's shoulder and walked back into the room that him and Toph had been talking in originally. When he left Toph stamped her foot and the chains freed us before she also followed Percy into the other room. "What do we do now Sokka? Do we leave or what, I'm... I don't know what to do." This time my tears fell down faster and my eyes were so bleary that I couldn't see my hands in front of my face.

"It's your mess Katara you're going to have to fix it yourself." With that I wiped my eyes in an attempt to go after Percy and apologise but it was as if my eyes didn't want to clear as every time I wiped them more tears replaced the ones that I got rid of and if anything it got worse and worse. Having had enough I bend all the water from my face and force myself to stop crying no matter how hard it was I knew that I had to before I spoke to Percy. Luckily for me it worked and I was able to gain control of myself and I confidently strode into the room that the other tow were in to find them both staring at me expectantly. Damn I forgot about Toph's unique sight meant she would know that I was coming in this direction.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry Percy, for everything that you have had to live through and everything we have forced you to learn to do to defend yourself from the world that your family was supposed to do for you. I would completely understand if you want to call everything off for today, me and Sokka have fought this guy before so we can do it again but please at least consider giving you're help. You are obviously powerful and could be an invaluable asset to helping us save Aang without losing anyone in the process. I know that you have no reason to trust me but please do it for Aang and the world." I then turned away to leave to let Percy think on what I said before I left with one final message. "Just so you know Sokka was against everything that I was going to do from the start so please if you can't find it in yourself to help us for me then please do it for Sokka, Aang is his first friend he has had in a while as everyone that he was friends with when you were there was sent to help in the war."

"Wait. Katara lets just do this I think that Aang's life is worth more than any feuds I may have with you but 't expect trust you here as I doubt that I will be able to trust you as you seem to hope that I would." Yes He was going to try and help us! It's not much but it will help me make it up to him, hell maybe I will be able to convince him to come with us to help Aang he is powerful enough to help us beat people that we wouldn't of been able to do before.

"I'm in I guess just like Perce here though don't expect me to trust you or your brother no matter what you say." Toph's voice was emotionless and cold and I could tell that the only reason that she was agreeing to this because Percy had.

"I think we should use the plan that you proposed earlier. The one where someone sneaks in the back and starts an attack from behind, distracting them allowing the rest of you to attack from in front quickly and efficiently." Wait what is he talking about? Oh yeah it was that plan that I had made earlier as a distraction to try and convince them that I was getting them to help me instead of trading them for the avatar.

"I think that we should probably go back in there with Sokka to properly make this plan as I'm not going to lie here I made that plan up on the fly it was never going to be the best plan so lets go sort that out before we go to rescue Aang." Both of them gave a nod before walking into the other room with Sokka preparing for several hours of creating a full proof plan that would help us now and in the future.

~~Flash Back End~~

That was the last thought that was in my head before I fell asleep along side an exhausted and weak Aang.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE THAT THESE ANMSWERS TO SOME OF THE REVIEWS ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS THAT YOU MAY HAVE ABOUT THE STORY.**

 **deathcornfive - so** **is Percy adopted or not because your story is still new you can fix it and make it that Percy was sent to the avatar dimension as a baby but other than that it is good just needs to make it a crossover**

 **Me - I already have plans to include many of the other Percy Jackson Characters to make it more like a crossover as the story progresses and as for is Percy is adopted you will have to wait and see for the full story, but summary yes his actual parents aren't who you think and are in the Avatar world themselves**

 **aesir21 - I like the story but you might as well remove it from the crossover section and just file it as an Avatar story with Percy being OC. Still I like it and hope you continue to write Thanks.**

 **Me - Same as the guy above I already have plans to make it more immersed in the PJO story later in the plot including a couple PJO enemies to fight on their way to fighting the fire lord.**

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, I JUST WANT TO SAY OVER THE COURSE OF THE YEAR I MIGHT MOVE TO MONTHLY UPDATES OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT AS I HAVE THE BIGGEST EXAMS OF MY LIFE SO FAR TO BE DOING SO I WILL HAVE TO BE REVISING IF I WANT TO BE GETTING WHAT I WANT OUT OF THEM. ANYWAY REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS AND I WILL TRY TO ANSWER THEM NEXT TIME APART FROM THAT FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE IF YOU ENJOY AND ALL THAT BYE.**

 **~SonOfRiptide~**


	4. Forbidden Truths

**AS ALWAYS I DON'T OWN PJO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIR BENDER**

* * *

Percy's POV

I don't often dream, I've never known why but I have never actually had a dream since I left the southern water tribe yet tonight just seemed to be an exception as I found myself in a dark forest that I didn't recognise. I was standing in the dark for minutes upon minutes and a light appeared in front of me, in the light was a large panda bear. It seemed to radiate the light that I had seen coming from the direction the panda came from, the bear was probably 4 metres high and another 2 and a bit metres wide. It's hulking form was paired with a sense of calm and peace that was sending my instincts haywire between running and staying, the way it stared at me intently was not making the decision any easier as it's cold hard stare was transfixed on me as if daring me to make any sort of movement. "I don't want to seem rude but firstly I know this is some weird dream so can you speak? It seems like something my mind would come up with right now if the last place I was at was anything to go by." If anything the bear seemed to look even angrier before it looked away and motioned for me to follow which from a bear looked extremely weird. The large bear took me further into the dark forest, we walked for what felt like hours until he abruptly stopped and because of his large form and the narrow area we had I couldn't peer around him to see why it is that we stopped. Whilst I was trying to find some way to loom around him a loud bang came from in front of us and the sound of scraping stone was heard, then we started moving again. I found the reason we stopped though, we were in a large cave and the scraping was the large door being moved out of the way. The large cave had at least 8 badger moles in the cave which spoke volumes about how large the cave was if it could fit 8 of those large animals in with plenty of space, with each of them being 20 metres high and the same in length. The Panda continued to walk through the cave and every time we passed one of the Badger moles they seemed to stop and stare, hell I swear I heard some of them making quiet sounds to each other as if they were whispering. To make it even more intimidating and confusing there was what looked like a group of trees wearing armour at the door guarding it from anyone who was going to trespass. Although I doubted anyone would be able to get passed that large entrance door.

When we reached the end of the large cave the giant Panda stood on it's hind legs and raised it's arms as if motioning for me to walk in the direction the rock wall was, noticing my confusion the bear reached to the wall and surprisingly put it's hand right through it the only effect of this on the surrounding wall was a slight ripple in the wall as if it was water. I quickly followed it's directions and walked through the fake wall and inside the hidden room I found a large room with thrones 20ft high and wide, each throne contained someone except from one inside it each of them radiating a sense of power and authority. There was a total of 8 thrones however one of the thrones looked like it was rotting away whilst another looked like it was almost draining that throne and was looking better and better every passing second. The two thrones had a small blue line between them that seemed to contain the energy that was being transferred. Then the panda from behind me grew taller and gained two extra arms, he then walked over to the empty throne and one of his arms gave an indication towards me for the other large beings in the room. I then felt myself being picked up and carried off to the center of the room to have all eyes on me. Now was the first time that I truly got to have a proper look at the beings and I have to say that each one is impressive in their own way. One of them for example a girl slightly older than me that seemed to glow an ethereal white light, she was also one of the two people that was on the thrones that were connected by the blue link. The man on the other chair in the link was tall and powerful looking but like his throne he looked to be getting visibly weaker every second and looked almost pained when he looked at me. I looked at each and every one of them, some of them scary looking with one of them having a large creepy smile on their face and the other just giving off an ominous feeling that was the complete opposite to the women next to him who seemed to be the very definition of pure and good. Then the man that had the rotting throne stood up from his throne and started to walk towards me, with every step he took he shrunk in size until he was the same size of me when he was only a metre or so away from me. "I'm glad you can make it. I hope that Hei Bai here didn't give you too much of a fright, guess it's a good thing we didn't send Koh or Vaatu to get you I doubt you would of gone very far if they were taking you here. However, I can hope that with the more enjoyable entrance that you will be able to be more ready into what is to com e and the truth about yourself."

"What do you mean what is to come this is just some dream it's not like I'm going to take what has happened in this dream and pretend it's real, that would just be stupid and make me look insane." The look on the mans face was one of disappointment and sorrow for some reason he looked like he expected my answer to be something different which is a bit of a weird detail for my subconscious to add in a dream.

"I'm sorry but this isn't a dream really, while you may be sleeping right now in the physical world but we are no longer in the physical world. This is the spirit world, welcome to it, not many mortals get to view it but I guess you are special aren't you huh. First bender to gain the control of another element through their own element, potentially the only person in existence to have the potential for dual bending. Do you know why you haver this potential? Do you know why you are so strong?" This confused me I had always believed that I was considerably stronger than anyone that I had ever met excluding the avatar himself was because I had worked hard for it, because I had allowed myself to view my abilities in a different light to what they were so that I could control more than I should be able to. Yet here was this man questioning my effort and training that I had put myself through at such a young age just so that I could gain the power I needed to fight back against those that wished to treat me poorly again.

"I have always and will always believe that the reason for my great power and control over my element is because I was willing to work for it and also my different way of thinking that allowed me to control more than one element. I doubt that anything that you could say could encourage any amount of self doubt on how hard I have worked for what I have so please if you have pulled me here as you say to insult me then you are wasting your time and effort." The man looked shocked for a second then him and a the woman to sitting on the throne next to his started muttering loudly to themselves both of them looking angry for a second. Both of them started to glow a slight colour and I backed up slightly in fear that I had talked badly of them that they would attack me as I knew even if I didn't like if they were insulting me even I could tell they were more powerful than I was no matter how good at water bending I believed myself to be.

Quickly noticing my fear both of them relax and their glow ceases to exist and the both of them stop muttering to themselves "Whilst all of that is both true and has helped you to complete these feats, however as much as that is true without the reasons that we will be telling you about you would never have reached the power requirements needed to complete theses feats that you have achieved especially not at such an age as you have done. The truth is my boy is that you are a once in a millennia child, you are the son of a spirit or more specifically you are my child with slight help from La over there." He turned and indicated to the woman that had also been muttering angrily to herself, the woman in question waved her hand shyly at me and seemed to be scared of what I thought of her which seemed almost ridiculous to me that an obviously powerful being was scared of what I thought. Then I remembered what he had just said, this man here had just claimed that him and this women were my parents in away yet they both let me live the life that I did with my parents. Whilst yes the life I have lived has had it's merits namely the fact that I met Toph and found the greatest friend possible in her but still I wouldn't of been so desperate tp find a friend if I had a family that had cared for me like a family should. Yet again I stepped away from the pair except this time it wasn't in fear instead in anger and betrayal at the news that the family that I had lived with or the first family to betray me. Noticing my anger the woman shrunk down to our size and appeared next to the man, her sea green eyes were exactly like mine and not like either my old mother or fathers . My hair was the same colour as his hair with the jet black colour with the one silver streak to the right side the only difference between our hair was the fact that I hid my silver streak whilst he seemed to show it proudly. In fact now that I looked at it I shared very little with my supposed family, the only one that I showed any physical similarities to was the traitor of a mother as I shared the cheek bones and nose however everything else about us was completely different. Also with Hakoda I share no obvious physical similarities with even his body shape being the more bulky muscle whilst I was a more lean body more developed for a fighting style that consisted of constant movement to avoid damage.

"Wait... You and you are my true parents? You are the people that gave me up first? Great just great so not only was I given up by my adopted family but guess what I was given up by my own parents. Thank you so much you are really making my life so much better if you were really my parents you should of just stayed the hell away from me as all you've done is make me feel useless with my powers and like a nobody with two pairs of parents leaving. But hey you have achieved one thing you wanted to do, you convinced me that none of this is a dream as I doubt even my screwed up mind could create something this self-deprecating so good job you made me feel like absolute shit can I leave now?" The look on both of their faces was one of complete and utter mortification and regret of what I had said, however I didn't care, they could feel any amount of guilt and regret that they want and it isn't going to make any of this better no matter what they think they can do to make it better.

"Percy please we are truly sorry that we couldn't be there for you but our bodies have been trapped in fish by the northern water tribe and it takes all the energy we have to be able to bring you here. We can only thank everyone else in this room for helping us in this process as otherwise your father would be dead already as you see when the avatar was in the northern water tribe a couple weeks ago there was a large attack that ended with your father here dying and the only reason he is still here is the fact that Yue over there." With this La indicated to the beautiful girl that glowed the ethereal white that I had looked at earlier. "This alerted all of the spirits to what was happening as the spirits don't often get to see what is happening in each other domains unless there is a large catastrophe such as our mortal bodies being damaged. This alert finally allowed us to contact the spirits to ask for their help in freeing us so we came up with this plan in the hopes that you will do your part."

"Wait if you couldn't form a body without the help of other spirits then how am I your child as I'm twelve years old not a couple months old. How is that possible to happen through your logic?" This caused her to form a sad smile on her lips before she gave a small motion for the man that was still yet to be named to answer this one.

"Tui I think that you should answer this one as it is your story to tell. Come on husband dear tell the poor boy what he wants to know." Her voice was a mix between sarcastic and angry however I could tell that she had gotten over whatever anger that she had felt about this problem.

The man looked up at me and answered my question. "Well you see when the Northern water tribe trapped my essence in a fish with their ritual they only trapped my water related side however my much weaker fire side was left alone thus before I was badly damaged in the attack on the water tribe I could control my fire based self and at great difficulty I could bring parts of my water side to join me so that I could achieve certain things that I needed to do. However in this side of me I ventured into the southern water tribe and met your mother, yes La here isn't really your mother but on the night that you were going to be born it was a full moon when I was most powerful so I was able to bring both all of my water based side and most of La and together we gave you as much of our power as we could in hope that it would serve you well in the life you will live. You see son this means that you are the first dual bender able to control the elements of fire and water you and the avatar must lead the humans with both of you being so closely connected to the spirit world."

"Wait who is actually my true parents her I'm so confused you say that La is one of my parents then say she isn't I'm so confused and secondly how do you have any power over fire you are the moon how do you control any sort of fire element." Both La and Tui looked at each other unsure of something that I had no idea what it was.

"I think that you should have the whole story how is that Percy, will it help you to understand everything?" I looked at them weirdly as if expecting them to be joking in some way, how did they expect anything but the whole story is going to clear things up for me in what is happening with me and why the two spirits supposedly couldn't look after me.

"Yes of course I want the whole story why the hell wouldn't I want it? Is there something that you're not proud of in this story or something as why else would you want to keep this from me?" Both of them seemed to shrink into themselves at my question but in the end they looked back up at me and had a quiet conversation between themselves that ended in Tui being pushed forward by a slightly teary La.

Tui walked over to me putting his arm around my shoulders when he got close enough, he did this so that he could lead me into the corner of the large room where a pair of seats were that looked as if they had just been created as it was so new. He motioned his arm for me to sit down on the chair to the left, he then went to go sit at the chair next to it but seemed to hesitate before he got to it giving me time to look back over at the rest of the spirits and found them talking quietly to each other whilst peering over at us every so often, which was freaking me out to have them watching us in a conversation that probably should be private. "Right Percy before we begin I just want to say that I am sorry that both me and La couldn't be here for you in the way that you wanted or expected of a parent however I want to say that we did watch over you and give you advice when you needed it. Do you remember when you had just escaped the fire nation ship? The voice that told you not to go back the same voice that led you to Gaoling, that was me with the help of La sending you that message sending you to the person that we knew would be one of the best people possible for you to be friends with. We were also the voice that told your friend Toph to go to the place that you met. This isn't the only time that we led potential friends to you and in time you will come to understand who I am talking about but for now just know that I have been watching your life the whole time."

This surprised me they had been the ones that had helped my life better by taking me to Toph and had apparently tried the same thing again, I didn't know who else I could count as a friend so maybe it didn't work but still it was nice to know that he was at least trying something that I had never had from a parental figure before. "Thanks for that, I have no idea how bad my life would of been if I hadn't found a friend after I had left the south pole, without Toph I doubt I would have been able to achieve half of what I have already, she's like a sister to me so thank you for that it means a lot. " This caused a large smile to appear on his face and he seemed to slightly relax in the chair. "However can you please tell me everything I still need to know who I am if all this is the truth and I'm not having some elaborate dream."

"Ok then I guess I will first start with how you will be able to bend fire, you know how the moon is closely connected to the water because the moon causes the waves in the ocean. However what you don't know is that the moon is very loosely connected to fire because of it's relationship to the sun. This is because the moon doesn't create it's own light the light of the moon is a reflection of the sun and uses that light to light up the sky at night, this means that the moon itself is a direct fire bender able to use the suns power to create flames, this in turn makes me the physical embodiment of the moon to be able to control fire to some degree. This power though is greatly lower than that of my power of water, this means that whilst you can do fire bending you will be only as powerful as a powerful fire nation royal, with the royals always being more powerful than other fire benders because of their direct descendant from Agni the first fire bender to learn from the dragons whilst other fire benders have a less direct line of descent than the royals do. This means that you should be as powerful as that fire bender girl from earlier however because of the nature of your powers you won't be able to ever get to the power levels that the current fire lord has reached or any of the previous fire lords for that matter. However you will have one advantage over them, with fire benders being more powerful during day, you will be the opposite and be more powerful in the night when the moon is most visible like you have always been with your water bending the only difference is that the moon effect will be amplified for you because of the fact that you are my son."

"This is a lot of information for me to take in you do realise that? Anyway top start off with am I going to have a teacher whilst learning fire bending or do you expect me to learn it like I learned water bending? Or do you have some secret teacher lined up to try and teach me how to fire bend?" I hoped that I would have some teacher to be able to learn fire bending from as it would allow me to add even more to the already large list of good things that have come out of this meeting. Such as the fact that because of this whole meeting I have learned that my real father had never wanted to leave me and had used all his power to try and show me to my step-mother which was the only reason that I hadn't seen or spoken to him in my life except from the small little voices in my head that he produced to take me top something to make my life better such as Taking me to Toph. Another good thing is the fact that I learned that I had access to more power that I could use to protect myself and my friends such as Toph from people who wish to harm or take us such as those that we fought earlier.

"I will tell you about that later but first I will tell you about why it is that your real mother acted the way that she did when you were younger. She was like this as she was faced with regret to what she done as she felt that you were the offspring of a mistake in her marriage to your step-father, this caused her to subconsciously push you aside and blame you for things that you couldn't control so that she can rationally keep her hatred for you going as the reason for her affair with me. For that my son I am very sorry, I am sorry that I allowed such treatment because of the fact that my freedom allowed me to be careless and fall in love with someone that I wasn't supposed to. In a way I am directly to blame for all the family problems that you faced as a child and even now and for that I hope that you can forgive me. Do you think that you can do that?"

I slowly walked over to him and pulled him into a large hug which I could feel eased his tension about the situation, not only did it ease his tension but I could see his whole mood lift as he started to smile and join the hug holding me tight so that I could barely breath. "S... Stop." He quickly let go of me and sheepishly rubbed his neck whilst looking down slightly embarrassed with what he had done.

"Sorry about that I got a bit carried away there, I didn't mean to hug you quite as hard as I did. So does this mean you forgive me or what." I knew that he knew the answer the from his smile being so mischievous that it just gave it away.

"I think you know the answer to that and your not getting another hug not after what happened last time." This earned a small chuckle from him and a small clap on the back. For such a small gesture for some reason the knowledge that my father was doing it just made it feel so much better than I thought such a gesture could. "Anyway is there anything else you want to tell me before you say who my teacher is going to be for fire bending?"

"I wouldn't call him a teacher per say more like a fellow student of fire bending. Secondly what I am about to say ties in nicely with who your teacher is going to be so I guess I will tell you them both at once. I want you to travel with the avatar, you and him together will finally end this war and balance the scales of power so that I will be able to come out more often than I have in the last century. Also whilst you are with the avatar I want you to come to the North pole, my mortal body in the fish is dying and only you and the Katara girl can save me so please come save me and if I tell you to break both La and I out of that cave so that we can properly go back to our spirit forms like us spirits are supposed to not like some locked up animal in a cage. Lastly the teacher that I with is Avatar himself as I believe that the both of you together can properly teach yourselves fire bending better than either of you alone. Thus I ask you to travel with him and help him on his journey to defeat the fire lord and his allies." I was fine with this and in the end understood why it was that I had to travel with him and my siblings but the last comment confused me.

"What do you mean father what allies does the fire lord have? Are there any that I don't know about?" This caused a sad smile to be on the faces of everyone in the room, each of them looking sadly in the distance except from my father who only looked at me gravely as if he expected me to drop dead any second now.

"I am sorry to say that in your world there are far greater threats as I have been told by my fellow spirits. You see the group of spirits you see before you are not all the spirits that have a domain of some kind, no we are the spirits that are willing to give our support to you in the hopes that you can end the war. Others that are out there don't have the same willingness to support you have decided not to attend this meeting and help us make contact with you. However not all of them are willing to harm you either as the only reason some of the aren't here is because either they also are trapped on your realm whilst others just don't want to help you as they feel that they benefit more from the continuation from the war. That second category is the one that you need to watch out for as they are the most likely to attack you and help the Fire lord. Sadly they are not your only enemies, there are a group of strong benders that have lived in the shadows using the soul of a trapped spirit to give them immortality so that they can forever influence the world to suit their needs. They are very interested in the war and it's outcome, many of them are supporting the fire lord in his fight and they would be a powerful enemy for you to fight with them being possibly above your power level thus I hope that you will never have to fight them. However I know that in the end you probably will so the only advice I have to give you is that you spend just as much time training your martial arts as it is your greatest strength over them which will allow you to win against the. Lastly the name of their group is 'The Olympians' So if you ever hear anyone mention them near you, run for the hills and hide avatar with you or not I want you to find safety and not attack them."

This was yet again more surprising news which was quickly becoming a theme in this meeting of ours. "I think I understand dad I will try and avoid such a group but first what sort of power do they have if they are as strong as you say they are?" This was a big question not only as it would be important to know information such as that but also because I was just generally curious of what sort of power could make him say that even the avatar and me together can't take one of them.

"We do not know much about many of them as they have found a way to stop spirits from viewing their hiding spot thus we don't often get to see them however, there is one of them that is more open than the rest with his powers. He is an air bender named Kronos who has learned to use the air to control you're movement so that you will move in slow motion almost. We also fear that the reason he is so open with the power he hold is because he is the least powerful of them all and thus 'The Olympians' do not view it as a threat if we can see what he can do. Let us hope that isn't true and power such as that is not the weakest of them all." Ok what was it with this night overall I had been faced with more and more information and then just when I think everything is done something big happens and I have to be ready for another round of it all. However before I could be ready for some another big fact that could get me killed if I didn't listen I was told that I had to leave as I was waking up.

~~~Out of dream~~~~~~~

Once I had woken up from the dream I found myself exactly where I had left off in my large ice tent that by now had slightly melted to the point that the top was just a large gaping hole. "Hey Perce how'd ya sleep?" A groan escaped my lips, of course Toph had to be awake right now, just when I wanted some time alone to think about my confusing and long night that I'd just experienced. Undoubtedly, dad did this on purpose as a way to force me to 'share' this information. Not that I wouldn't of eventually but right now I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to be able to explain about how I have a spirit father and that I'm a duel bender of water and fire. Worst of all how on Earth was I supposed to explain about how there was a more powerful group than the fire nation out there that was backing the fire nations war.

"Hey Perce what's wrong with you? You don't seem all that great." I winced at how easily she could read me after 6 long years, while they may have been the best times of my life it doesn't mean that they haven't come with their own struggles. I knew I couldn't lie to her, not only would she be able to tell if I was but I knew physically I wouldn't be able to tell her a lie without hurting myself, after everything that we'd been through it would be a betrayal of trust to not warn her of the higher powers that I would have to face as well as her if she continued with me. On the other hand I feared the idea of telling her everything and losing the one true friend that I had, the one person that I had always relied on to stick with me through thick and thin, yet here was a perfect opportunity for her to run for the hills and never look back at me.

"I-I mean I guess there's something but it was only a dream nothing for you to be worried about." I knew it was wrong but I hoped that the slightest bit of truth in that sentence would make it less likely for her to detect the lie. Unfortunately, though from the look on his face I could tell that this was a fruitless hope, every inch of her face screamed _'Is it really'._ "Fine! Fine, I'll tell you about it when the others are awake so for now could you leave me be I have things I want to think about.

Toph only shrugged and walked off not needing to say anything for me to know that she wasn't happy about that. I knew that she wouldn't she always loves getting to know things before anyone else. It gave her a sense of importance that her home life never gave her because of her families poor relationship- if that's how you want to describe it. Toph's disappearance left me in the silence that I had so desperately craved yet as soon as I had achieved it I wished that I hadn't, ideas of what I would have to face and do plaguing my thoughts and making me fear for Toph. Also weirdly enough my thoughts kept going back to a certain opponent from yesterday, flashes of brown and pink entering my memory leaving behind strange feelings that I had never felt until now, what is this and why can't I get the damn ideas out of my head.

Just as I was about to change my train of thoughts I heard a soft groan coming from behind me, my head whipped around to find Aang slowly rising from his Earthen bed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and sorry for the extremely long wait, I'd had most of this chapter done for ages the only problem had been me wanting to do other projects and not being sure whether I was going the right approach with this story to make it worth continuing. I can gladly say that I have found a direction of sorts that I want to take this and thus can hope for more updates. However, I don't think it'll be anywhere near what it used to be.**

 **Hope that you enjoy and if you have any questions I'll answer them if I can**

 **~SonOfRiptide~**


	5. Starting over again (Authors note)

**Sorry to everyone that wanted me to update this story for so long I know that in the last chapter I promised that I would be trying to work on this more often and obviously that really didn't happen. However I have decided to restart the story hoping to properly flesh out the story and also try incorperate more Percy Jackson elements into the story as some of you did question why this was a crossover.**

 **The title of the new story is 'The Abandoned Storm Bender' and it has already been release for you to read.**

 **PS: pls be kind I know its been a while since I've written anything but I hope that its as good as I wanted it to be at the very least.**


End file.
